


Blue Moon: Kalos arc

by Pokemon25



Series: Blue Moon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemon25/pseuds/Pokemon25
Summary: Moon has had a relaxing life so far in Alola but she wants to explore and help others. With Sapphire on her side they head to Kalos to explore and help professor Sycamore, and maybe change some things up in the process.The Kalos anime everyone wanted plus more.More romanceMore growthMore plotLess useless filler episodes
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon) & Original Female Character(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Series: Blue Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994236
Kudos: 2





	1. Blue Moon prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything not only on a website but of my free will. I don't like writing but this idea won't leave me alone and hopefully inspire other ideas in others. I apologize for slow updates but with my schedule and writing skills I’m slow, I wish I had someone to have write the story and I provide feedback but I have none. I have the outline for Kalos done, Lots of notes, and about halfway through Alola as of Halloween 2020. 
> 
> underline italicized is Moon to Sapphire  
> Bold italicized is Sapphire to moon

“Moon! Where did you go?” a voice sounds in the distance, sounding worried, yet the little girl couldn’t seem to find what direction it came from.

“Pichu do you see anything?” the black haired girl asked, looking to the little Pokémon on her shoulder. The little one quirked her head as if hearing something then jumped off her trainer’s shoulder running into the bushes nearby. “Pichu! Get back here.” Moon yelled while giving chase.

After about five minutes Moon realized they were getting closer to Ten Carat Hill and started wondering why Pichu could possibly be leading them away from home till she caught up to her friend staring at a little pond.

“Pichu why would you run off like that?” she asked her partner knowing she wouldn’t run unless it was important. Pichu turned around to her trainer and pointed to the pond. Getting curious on the response she got closer and leaned over the edge to take a look then fell back in shock. Getting back up she decided to take a second look because what she saw must have been wrong but by looking into the pond she saw it again. Inside the pond was what looked like a reflection but it wasn’t of her, it appeared to be of a woman probably in her teens with blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. The hair color was unusual for sure but what caught Moon’s chocolate brown eyes most was the look in the reflection’s face, one of relief like they couldn’t believe that someone could finally see them in the water.

The reflection started to move like it wanted to reach out and grab Moon’s hand but it couldn’t breach the water. Moon turned her head to look at her hand, then her Pichu, then back at the pond. Pichu was looking at Moon like it wanted to help but didn’t know what to do and Moon wasn’t surprised, she herself was confused by what she was seeing but after a moment of hesitation she also reached out to the blue haired girl. As soon as their hands touched the reflection mouthed “thank you” and pulled Moon in.

Once Moon entered, the lake started glowing and Pichu started freaking out, sending a thundershock into the air but neither lasted long cause Moon soon surfaced and crawled back to land.

_ What was that? Who was that? _ Moon thought to herself.  **_I’m sorry for that but I believe you were the only one that could get me out of that place, you were the first person to notice me._ ** Moon’s head snapped up at that and started looking around for the voice.  **_You won’t find me, just like no one can hear me other than you, we share this body now._ **

Moon started shaking, Pichu looking at her trainer worried. _What do you mean we share this body? Who are you and what are you doing in my head?_ **_You can call me Sapphire and I’m here cause we reached out to each other, I joined you with no bad intentions so there is no need to worry, I just can’t stay in there if I’m to help others._** That statement confused Moon but before she could respond there was movement in the bushes nearby diverting her attention.

“Moon? Where are you kiddo?” came a familiar voice.

“Over here Papa!” Moon shouted, jumping and waving as soon as she saw the shirtless man nearby, said man turned around until he saw her then jogged the brief distance to pick her up in a hug. After the hug ended they pulled away, Moon noticed he ripped his lab coat and started feeling bad. Once she was put down again she bowed.

“I’m sorry for getting lost Papa, Pichu ran this way and I was trying to catch up.” Moon explained to the tan man in front of her.

“It's alright as long as you're fine, why are you wet?” he asked.

Moon looked up and was about to answer when she noticed others were approaching as well and all welcomed sights.

“Kukui, did you find her?” the tanned woman asked, hearing his wife Kukui turned around and noticed the others as well.

“Yeah I found her honey.” Kukui shares a brief kiss with his wife before turning to the large man and little boy accompanying her. “Thank you for helping with the search master Hala.” He would have thanked Hau then as well but he basically tackled Moon on sight in a hug.

“Anytime Kukui, we all help those in need whether they are people or Pokémon, that’s how life here in Alola is,” Hala replied with a smile, also looking over the two little ones.

“Moon where were you? How did you make it all the way over here on your own? Why are you wet?” Hau’s fast paced questions were something Moon was used to since they have both known each other almost their entire life.

Moon rolled her eyes at her best friend. “I got lost exploring the forest with Pichu, Pichu ran here I just chased her, and I’m wet cause I fell into… this… pond…” her voice trailing off when she pointed to where the pond was only to not see any sight of it like it was never there, just flat ground as dry as the rest. “Where did it go!?”

Seeing Moon’s rising panic Kukui stepped forward to pull her into a hug, “It’s ok, it’s ok, there is no reason to panic.” He was pushed away by Moon when she started pacing. “You don’t understand Papa, I followed Pichu to this pond where I looked into but the reflection wasn’t of me but some other girl with blue hair and eyes and then she reached out and pulled me in!” Pichu nodding to its trainer the entire time. Then almost like a switch was flipped her eyes turned blue and put her hand to her chin in thought “Interesting, maybe with me no longer in there the gods had no more use for it?”

Seeing the eye change and words coming from the little girl's mouth surprised everyone but Hala was first to recover. “Moon, explain what you saw and why you share your body now.” Everyone turned to Hala at his words in shock but none quicker than Moon.

With slight fear in Moon’s voice she responded with brown eyes “How did you know I’m sharing a body?” Hala appeared to relax at the sight of the brown eyes. “Because of your eyes young Moon, they were blue when you mentioned the “gods” having no use for the pond after you were out.”

Feeling pushed to the back seat in her mind again Moon felt Sapphire take over unknowingly “This guy is interesting, able to tell when I talk to you just through the eyes, I vote we stick near him.” Being pushed back to the front again is a little disorientating for Moon but she minorly stumbled before righting herself. Looking forward to her friends and family she understands what “sharing” meant now and started crying before blacking out.

Next time Moon regained consciousness she realized that she was in bed at Hala’s house. _What a weird dream._ **_Not a dream Moon it was very much real._** Hearing the voice made Moon cower into the sheets. _Why are you still here, wouldn’t you be using my body to do stuff since you can control me?_ Moon thought with fear. **_No I wouldn’t. I never got to describe everything but this is a new experience for me too kid. After you passed out I took over to help get you home and explain myself to everyone so they are aware of the situation and I did some tests so we don’t need to worry about me talking through you to talk to you._** _What do you mean tests?_ **_Nothing big, just trying to reach your subconscious without using your conscious so now unless I need to talk to someone I can just have you hear me._**

Moon considered her guest and wanted to get some answers. _So will you answer my questions?_ **_Any that I can but keep in mind that I don’t know everything. I should also mention that while you have been out I have been working on a wall so you and I don’t share thoughts. Think of it like a sleepover, we are sharing the same area and use the same things but can think for ourselves without needing those thoughts being shared._** Moon thought about that and some questions to ask her guest. _Ok, so I could think something and you can’t read my mind?_ **_No, I won’t be able to read your mind and you won’t be able to read mine. We can discuss in our head but that’s so we aren’t switching who's in control to have a conversation with ourselves._** _Who all knows about you being in my head?_ **_Hala, Hau, Kukui, and Burnet had the discussion with me about who I am._** _Who are you exactly?_ **_That question is tricky to answer in full but in simplest terms I am someone who likes to help others and explore, I don’t know how I got in your body or the pond but I know I will never return home so I will just stick with you. I mean no harm to anyone and won’t use your body often if at all but as long as we explore and help others I’m fine._**

****

Moon considered what she’d been told and thought of what to think, but with what’s been shared and her trusting nature there was only one real answer. _Alright well my goal is to become an island challenge champion so I can be strong enough to protect others so we can reach that goal together like sisters!_ After about three minutes of waiting for a response and hearing nothing Moon started second guessing her forwardness when it came to friendship. _Hello?_ **_YES, NO, I MEAN … uh … what?_** _Did you not want to do that with me?_ **_NO, I DO it’s just surprising._** _What is?_ **_You’re like seven and that drive and dream came out of nowhere, that and the sister thing threw me off balance._** _Do you not want to be sisters? We are sharing the same body so I thought it could be fun, I’ve never had a sibling before._ **_No I would be happy to be your sister, I’m just surprised by the level of friendliness and trust you show at a young age._** _Really? Papa always thought it was weird my level of trust but for being kind to others is just something to take their pain away._ **_What do you mean take the pain away?_** _My earliest memory involves crying and screams and Absol protecting me and I never enjoyed hearing others in pain so I’ve done everything I can to help others so no one has to deal with that stuff._

**_Wow, I never would have thought… hey I have an idea, let's make a pact._ ** _A pact?_ **_Yeah, like a deal, let's agree to work together to have a journey, to get strong and help others wherever they are._ ** Moon could feel that if it was possible her eyes would have stars in them.  _ YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!! Ooh wait till Pichu and Absol hear about this! Or Hala and Hau! Or Mama and Papa!! _

Moon’s excitement was cut short with the sound of her door opening, turning around to see the door she see’s Kukui and Hala in the doorway watching. “Hala, Papa, I’m gonna help people!” They look at her for a couple seconds before Kukui starts chuckling, Hala joins in and Moon isn’t far behind, soon the three of them draw Burnet over and she pushes through the chuckling men till she gets to Moon. “Baby, how are you feeling?” she asked with worried eyes. “I’m feeling fine Mama, me and Sapphire are gonna be heroes!” Burnet just shakes her head with a small smile, “well it seems like we have a lot to talk about then”.

After Kukui and Hala calmed down they all sat down with Moon to talk about what has happened, what Sapphire will be doing and what expectations there are. Pichu and Absol joined the room at some point sticking close to Moon. Their conversation came to a close after Moon explained her plan with Sapphire and started yawning.

“Alright Moon and Sapphire time to go to bed” Kukui told the girls. Blue eyes lo oked up, “I’d say that trick doesn’t work on me since I’m sixteen and don’t need a bedtime but since the kid does need sleep especially after a day like today I’ll concede defeat tonight.”

Burnet just rolls her eyes “I would suggest you rethink that statement since sleep helps kids grow and you are in the body of an energetic eight year old who needs it, especially since you guys are going to start training not only your Pokémon but yourselves as well tomorrow.” Sapphire grinned sheepishly and conceded the fact.

After hugs and good nights were distributed Moon was left in her room with Pichu on the other pillow and Absol at the foot of the bed. _Hey Sapphire?_ Moon thought sleepily hanging onto conciseness to say one last thing. **_What’s up kid?_** _Welcome to the family._ That was the last thing shared before sleep claimed Moon.


	2. New start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined italicized is Moon to Sapphire  
> Bold italicized is Sapphire to Moon

Seven years later

In the Kukui house

“Rowlet use leafage, widespread!” is the first thing Lillie hears in the morning. Since the morning training is normal near the house she doesn’t get scared out of bed today. Lazily rolling over to the edge of the bed she gets up with a light stretch and gets up to start the day. Looking around her surroundings she notices the sound is coming from the open window in the loft, knowing she fell asleep with it closed she goes to close it after straightening her blonde hair. Looking out the window she sees her roommate, a teenage girl with black hair in her training attire of a red tank top and black leggings, dodging leaves from a Rowlet and decides to watch for a bit before interrupting her training.

“Morning Lillie”, Moon’s call snaps Lillie out of her trance and brings a light blush to her cheeks. Shaking her head to focus on her roommate she sticks her head out the window.

“Morning Moon, you doing the training today?” confused why Sapphire isn’t doing it like she normally does.

“I’m only working on my reflexes so Sapphire is taking a break.” Moon responds with a slight tilt of her head (Lillie can’t help but internally melt on how cute it looks).

“Alright, I'm going to get ready for the day. Do you or the Professor need the bathroom?”

“Dad is exploring route 1 and gonna get a head start on helping Hala so he’s gone and I’m just doing some last minute training before we head out ourselves.” while responding Rowlet lands on Moon’s head.

“Right, well I will hurry up so we can get there in good time.” wanting to slap herself forgetting the day.

“No need to rush, it’s just dinner with the others and we have lots of time. So take it at your own pace. Nebby is also out here so me and Sapphire can keep an eye on him.” not seeing her little charge Lillie sticks her head out of the window more, her hair catching the slight morning breeze.

“Where is Nebby?” Lillie asks worriedly. Moon points towards a tree at the front of the house just out of Lillie’s sight. “Raichu and Nebby are relaxing in the shade over there. I believe Absol and Ghost are on the front porch so they also should have an eye on them.” Lillie lets go of a breath she doesn’t know she’s holding.

“Alright, I will be out in a bit.” she says before sticking her head inside and closing the window. 

Gathering her clothes she heads downstairs to the bathroom to take her morning shower. While washing up she can’t help but remember the past few months and their events. After saving Nebby, and Nebby saving both of them, she wound up on Melemele island and was found by a friendly girl who not only knew Professor Burnet but was her daughter. After explaining why she has Nebby and her desire to bring him home to the three residents of the Kukui household she expected to get some information about him and then sent on her way, but instead she was basically taken into the family. She got to share Moon’s room and Moon has been amazing to be around and has made Lillie the happiest she has been in years. Kukui has been very supportive and let her work for him so she wouldn’t be freeloading. Burnet hasn’t been around often due to working on Akala, but when she is home she is always giving Lillie advice on Nebby and helping her with her problems when the others are busy. Lillie got introduced to the Kahuna and was given protection for her and Nebby. Moon introduced her to Hau and the three of them have gotten to be good friends. Lillie has also learned lots about Alola and the little group she’s apart of now, from customs she never learned to Sapphire. She just can’t believe how things have played out and all for the better.

Getting out of the shower and getting dressed in her white dress and socks, Lillie grabs an apple and heads outside after putting on her white floppy hat, shoes, and drum bag for Nebby. Walking outside she steps around Absol to get to the tree Nebby is under. After getting Nebby in the bag, with few complaints, and giving Raichu a quick pet, Lillie turns to watch the rest of Moon’s training. 

While Moon is dodging some shadow balls from her shiny Eevee named Ghost and leafages from Rowlet simultaneously, Lillie can’t help but admire her skill and looks. Moon has always been an enigma to Lillie, from her personality to her unusual z-ring.

Moon has been kinder than anyone Lillie has ever known and has heard from others that her level of kindness still surprises those who have known her for years. That kindness confuses Lillie cause Moon’s eyes sometimes hold pain in them and she doesn’t think someone should be that kind and trusting if they have had pain. 

Lillie can’t help but admire Moon’s dedication to help others even without Sapphire’s thirst for justice. Sapphire is another aspect of Moon that is unusual to Lillie. She has never heard of two people sharing a body yet the only person to have that happen doesn’t know how it works. They work together well and there seems to be no risk after multiple years but nothing adds up to Lillie.

Looking to Moon’s right wrist Lillie notices her z-ring. She’s been told that there has never been a z-ring to look like that, normally they would be predominately white not sky blue with few deep purple splotches. Moon has also told Lillie that she has had it for as long as she could remember and has no clue how she got it or why she can’t remove it.

Despite the unusualities of Moon, Lillie can’t deny that she has a crush on the girl. Watching her flexibility highlights her toned figure and with her outfit Lillie can’t help but blush at the beauty before her. The shoulder length black hair with blue highlights to “represent Sapphire” swaying around during her backflips gives her a majestic quality and Lillie can admit to herself she has had daydreams of running her hands through that hair. Her looks, personality, and care for Pokémon has made Lillie fall hard for the girl before her. She just looks with a sad smile though because she knows she will never match up to Moon and would never get those feelings reciprocated.

After training, Moon takes a shower and gets dressed. Today she wears her navy blue pleated miniskirt and blue halter top outfit with her usual black over-the-knee socks. Walking out of the bathroom she sees Lillie trying to coax Nebby from the kitchen counter into the bag so they can be ready to go, knowing how troublesome the little guy can be she goes to help. Grabbing some grapes Sapphire takes over and dangles them in front of Nebby’s face.

“Nebby if you behave and go into the bag you get these, if not no more grapes for the rest of the night. So what is it going to be puffball?” Sapphire says while making direct eye contact with Nebby, who has stopped moving at the sight of his favorite food. After a minute of debating Nebby grabs the grapes in his mouth and floats into the bag with no complaints. Lillie, looking gobsmacked with the events, zips up the bag and meets Sapphire’s gaze.

“I will never understand how you can do that so easily.” Sapphire shrugs her shoulders then leans against the counter.

“What I don’t get is how he keeps making it difficult for you. You are like the perfect parent to the little guy and he still runs wild whenever he can.” mentioning Lillie as a parent brings a blush to the blonde’s face.

“I wouldn’t say ‘perfect’ parent but I will always look after Nebby and do what is possible to help him.” she says while looking at the ground. When looking back she notices Moon’s eyes are back to brown.

“The last part of your sentence proves why you are the perfect parent but we digress” said Moon while hopping away from the counter with her usual energy “are we all set to head out?” Receiving a nod from the blonde they both start walking to the front door. 

After putting on her black sporty sneakers and red flower hat Moon steps outside and cups her hands around her mouth. “We’re heading out! Who’s joining?” As soon as they reach the sand in front of the Kukui house Moon gets tackled by Ghost and Raichu with Absol watching amused and Rowlet on his head. With giggles from both girls Moon sits up. “So you two are eager to go, you guys staying to watch over the house?” Rowlet flies over to the window while Absol shakes his head and comes to stand by Lillie. “Alright, Rowlet is on watch duty while the rest of us head out for dinner. I have already filled your bowl and I’ll try to bring something back for you Rowlet.” Receiving a hoot in reply moon gets up and brushes the sand off. “Let’s go!”

Traveling to Iki town from the Lab doesn’t take long and they all know the route by heart so it isn’t long till the gates are in sight. Iki town isn’t large but very beautiful to explore. Moon remembers spending hours with Hau playing in the dirt pathways and yards on their little “adventures” and always snacking on berries to celebrate a good time. Hala’s house is the same as all the others in town being wooden with thatch roofs but it holds more significance in Moon’s eyes because the residents that live there and being the closest to Mahalo Trail. 

Stepping onto the porch Moon knocks on the door and they don’t have to wait long for Hau to open it with his usual smile.

“Alola guys, you made it.” fully opening the door Moon can see Hau is in his usual getup of orange flower shorts and black tee shirt.

“Of course we made it Hau, we haven’t missed one yet and we never will.” Moon responds with a wry grin.

“We apologize for being behind schedule though. Nebby wasn’t cooperating.” Lillie added with a glare at her bag causing Hau to chuckle.

“Well even if you were late we would still wait for you guys. Family dinner isn’t the same with all the ohana there.” Hau said with a grin “come on in, we are almost ready.”

After getting in and taking off hats and shoes the trio and their Pokémon head over to the dining room where they can see Hala watching Kukui working in the kitchen. “Alola Hala” the girls say in unison causing the large kahuna to turn.

“Alola Moon, Sapphire, and Lillie. How are you three today?” he asks with a big smile.

“Not bad, I’ve just been doing a few chores around the house and keeping Nebby out of trouble.” Lillie responds with a small bow causing Moon to silently chuckle at the blonde’s mannerisms.

“Got reflex training done for me but fine all the same,” said Moon. With an eye change to blue “boring slow day but hopefully we get some excitement soon. How are you doing and why is Kukui in the kitchen instead of you?”

Hala nods with a chuckle at those predictable responses. “I’m doing fine myself young Sapphire, stopped some arguing rockruffs but other than that it was a peaceful day. Kukui kicked me out of my kitchen cause he’s being secretive about this new recipe he got.” That statement caused Kukui to bark out a laugh.

“I’m only being secretive because you are being nosey, and I need full concentration to make  this work right. I’m not as skilled at these kinds of things as Moon or Burnet.” Everyone got a laugh out of that.

After dinner is prepared everyone sits down with a bowl of what looks like chili. “What is this dad?” Moon asks, thinking this is a normal chili.

“That my dear Moon is a special Kalos soup. I don’t remember the name, I forgot to write it while Augestine was listing ingredients, but it sounded interesting to try on our little gathering so I decided to ask for it and give it a shot. He said it was a soup but with the thickness and amount of things that went into it I would say it’s a chili more than anything,” her dad admitted with a shrug. 

Hala was first to try the soup. “A fine soup indeed but the label never matters, what matters is the taste and reason behind making it.” Hala looks thoughtful for a moment while everyone tries the soup and voice agreements on the taste. “Augestine… that's the Professor of Kalos correct? The one who studies mega evolution?”

“That’s the one” Kukui responds with a nod. “He’s getting some help from Professor Birch down in Hoenn since they are finding some new mega stones there as well. Why are you asking?” Kukui gives a confused look to Hala while Sapphire is paying rapt attention in the background.

“No real reason, I just remember talking to Kahili recently and she brought it up. Sounded interesting.” Hala replied with a grin. Kukui nodded along. “From what I have heard it is. Pokémon taking a temporary evolution in battle, I'm kind of curious on how that would work with our z-moves honestly. How much of a boost would that give?” Kukui added, by now everyone is paying attention to the conversation.

Hala shakes his head “Kukui, it would be a more important question if it should be paired. We don’t know the results of mega evolution on Pokémon but we do know that z-moves wear the trainer and their Pokémon down. If both cause strain then it might not be safe to combine them.”

“My question would be what is stronger?” Everyone turns their heads to Moon to realize that Sapphire asked the question. “If z-moves are generally a one hit knockout move and are used by skilled trainers who raised strong Pokémon would that be stronger than a mega evolved Pokémon?”

“Honestly it’s hard to say” Kukui responds “I don’t think that has ever been documented and with most trainers that take the island challenge staying in Alola we don’t have many z-move users in areas where it’s more common to mega evolve. It would be an interesting thing to test but we won’t likely get anyone to help by traveling just for a battle.”

“What about me?” Sapphire asks with a large grin. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ **_Trust me kid, I got this._** “Hau and Moon aren’t allowed to do their island challenge yet because you guys won’t let us, me and Moon are just training daily so going exploring sounds fun, and we get to help two professors with their research at once. We could even stay in Kalos for a bit and explore, help others, and see some Pokémon not found in Alola. It could be training to prepare us for the island challenge.”

“What does Moon have to say about this idea?” Kukui asks with a frown already guessing his daughter’s answer.

“It sounds fun so I’m up for it but I don’t really want to leave you guys for long.” Brown eyes reply looking conflicted.

Kukui sighs then smiles at his daughter. “Well I agree with Sapphire on it would be a good experience and you would have fun but don’t hold back for our sake. If you want to go for a bit we would be fine, we can always chat and if you stay near an airport or harbor you have easy ways home.”

“Yeah, we can always stay in contact. You might even catch more for your team that you can’t catch here” Hau points out with a smile.

“Both of them are right Moon. Some field experience might do you some good.” Hala admits with a grin.

“Alright then, I guess I’m going on an adventure!” Moon stands from the table with her fist in the air and a determined glint in her eyes.

After dinner Kukui contacts Professor Sycamore about the idea and he likes it. The two professors make preparations for Moon to head out soon and what she will need. After everything is sorted out Kukui and the girls head home with goodbyes and well wishes from Hala and Hau. During the walk Kukui lists some things Moon will want to start packing tomorrow so she is ready to leave the following day. Arriving at the house the girls and the Pokémon head to the loft and Kukui to his room in the basement. After the girls change into their pajamas (plain white pj shirt and shorts for Lillie and red tank top and pj shorts for Moon) they lie down on their beds (Lillie on the queen and Moon on the cot) and try to sleep. 

_Why were you so excited to propose we go to Kalos?_ Moon asks. **_Kukui and Hala have not let us do the island challenge yet despite you being fifteen and while training is important I feel like we have been going in a rut. I saw a chance for something new and took it._** Moon realizes that Sapphire is right, they have been going into a rut. Not that she minded cause she enjoyed spending time with Lillie and her Pokémon daily. Not being able to do the island challenge yet upset Moon but she always figured they had reasons for postponing it. Thinking this adventure would be a good prelude to their island challenge actually hyped Moon up. _Do you think that if we do good on this adventure they will let us do our island challenge?_ **_Hard to say but that was also what I thought when I brought the idea up._**

“Moon? Are you awake?” hearing another voice in a whisper when Moon thought everyone was sleeping spooked her into letting a soft “eep”.

Turning to the bed Moon responds with a whisper “yeah, just talking with Sapphire. What’s up Lillie?”

“How long are you going to be gone for your journey?” Lillie asks while looking at her friend. Moon can’t help but admire those emerald green eyes in the moonlight.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t want to be gone long cause I would miss you and the others but depending on what happens it could be a while, definitely less than a year though. Hopefully to do lots of exploring and if it goes fast we could return in six months at most maybe less. I might get easy ways to travel to hotspots and be back in one, but the research part shouldn’t take long. Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious, it’s going to be different without you around.” Lillie responds with a slight frown on her face. Seeing Lillie’s frown Moon gets off her cot and starts to climb into Lillie’s bed. “What are you doing?” she asks with a blushing face.

“Don’t be sad.” Moon responds tiredly, hanging to the last bits of consciousness. “Sad remover is comfort so that's what I do.” Moon starts patting Lillie’s arm while looking into her eyes. “I’m not going forever, just a small trip to help dad and explore. I would like to bring you along but you need to look after Nebby and bringing him doesn’t sound like a good idea. My team and I are trained so there’s no need to worry about us and to keep you comfortable and safe I will be leaving Absol with you. You have everyone here and I will call whenever possible to chat with you. I could find a way back to you if needed because I… care...zzzz”

“Moon?” Lillie looks at Moon who has passed out mid conversation, since this isn’t the first time it happened Lillie isn’t surprised but she wanted to hear the rest. After getting no response she rolls over to stop staring at her crush and thinks about what she could do for Moon before falling asleep as well.

Waking up the next morning Moon sneaks out of Lillie’s bed before her Pokémon notice and gets prepared to pack for the trip. Packing doesn’t take long since she doesn’t plan to be gone long but she does pack sleeping stuff, clothes, Pokémon supplies, and other necessities in her black camper backpack. Absol is disappointed in the news he won’t be coming but Moon knows it’s because he is protective of her and not a desire to explore. She knows he will be fine especially after explaining why he’s staying in Alola. The rest of the day is a group effort to make sure Moon has everything and relaxing on the final day together for a bit. Moon and Lillie share the same bed because they both enjoyed it last night and want more time to be close.

The first thing Moon feels when waking up is she is hugging something, due to the size she believes it to be Absol. Since this isn’t the first time she woke up cuddling something she doesn’t react right away other than nuzzle into Absol. When she hears a small “eep” and her brain starts working she realizes she doesn’t feel any fur on this Absol but skin. Despite this Absol not having fur all over, she feels some in the back but is smoother than normal, it feels right to have this Absol in her arms so she just smiles and hugs it tighter. 

Hearing Kukui greet Absol on the main floor Moon realizes she is not holding Absol and where she fell asleep that night. Her eyelids shoot up and she looks to what she is hugging and it’s a furiously blushing Lillie.

In her mind she can’t help but admit how good she looks like that.  **_That’s cause you’ve been crushing hard on her for the past month, kid._ ** _ SHUSH, YOU ARE NOT HELPING! _

Slowly removing her arms around Lillie while also trying to fight off the rising blush on her own face Moon tries to get herself out of this situation.

“Um, morning Lil-Lillie. Did you sleep well?”  **_Really?_ ** _ Shut it! You’re not helping anyways. _

“Ye-yes I slept fine. Should we get ready to go, your flight is in a few hours correct?” Lillie responds while slowly sitting up. Hearing about the flight Moon’s mind snaps to what today is and what she’s doing, making Sapphire want to roll her eyes at both the forgetfulness and Lillie’s distraction working.

“Crap! I can’t be late for my flight!” Moon yells while running to the ladder of the loft. She put today’s clothes at the bottom to save time in the morning so it would be easy to grab on the way to the bathroom. Unfortunately with the momentum Moon missed the ladder and went face first down to the main floor with a loud bang echoing throughout the house which everyone goes to check out.

“Moon! Are you okay?” Lillie asks from the top worriedly.

“Yikes, that will leave a bruise, you ok?” Kukui asks, the Pokémon all looking worried at the trainer. Moon lifts a thumb up and states a muffled “I’m good” which everyone relaxes to.

After picking herself off the ground Moon grabs her clothes and goes to the bathroom to get dressed. After a quick shower and getting dressed in navy blue pleated shorts and blue tank top with her black over the knee socks Moon leaves the bathroom to make final preparations. When everyone finished eating and Moon had everything she needed, they headed to the airport In Hau’oli city. 

After arriving at the airport and getting Moon signed in to board the three face each other to say goodbye. “I will go on this journey and keep you guys updated with all my fun moments so you guys better have some stories for me as well.” Moon says with a smile to her dad and crush.

“You don’t need to worry about us, we can take care of each other. I’m looking forward to hearing about your adventures though.” Kukui responded with a proud look in his eye.

Moon removed a Pokéball from her green belt pack and released Absol. “You watch over everyone, I’m counting on you Absol.” Moon gets on her knees to hug Absol and whispers “I will see you soon, just keep Lillie safe for me while I do this.” Absol nods with slight tears in his eyes. Moon gets up and looks to Lillie. “I will be back, just hold out for me” she raises her hand for a fist bump.

“For you” Lillie responds with tears in her eyes. “You just stay safe and have fun.” and returns the fist bump. Her bag jiggles and little “pews” can be heard from within. “You behave yourself for them puffball or I will take away your grapes.” Nebby sticks his head out smiling innocently. “You know what I’m talking about. Stay out of trouble and be safe Nebby” Moon pats the nebula Pokémon before he returns to his bag, then looks up to her dad.

“Well this is out of nowhere but me and Lillie worked together with others and got some gifts for the road. Lillie talked to Hau and Hala and they got you a hoodie.” Lillie jolts being reminded and grabs a blue hoodie that resembles a Lucario and gives it to Moon. “They clearly know one of your favorite Pokémon and we thought it fits; you didn’t bring much for extremely cold weather anyways so if you get chilly you have that. Professor Sycamore contacted Professor Birch about our little project and he decided that you should get a gift. I headed out to pick it up early this morning and was surprised by what he had in mind but I think you’re the perfect candidate for it.” 

Kukui pulls out a blue Pokémon egg with what looks like mud design on the bottom from his bag, to both Moon and Lillie’s astonishment, and gives it to Moon. “I never got told what egg it is but you might get the answer from Augestine when you see him after you land in Lumiose city. Call us when you land and keep us updated on your location because I doubt you will stay in Lumiose city your entire stay.”

After storing the egg in her bag Moon looks back up. “Of course I will, and thank you guys for the gifts. Tell Hala and Hau the same for me.” Moon pulls both into a hug causing Lillie to blush and Kukui to laugh.

“We will definitely pass the message on. Now get going, the plane is leaving soon.” Kukui separates everyone and starts nudging Moon to the plane.

“I’m going, I’m going, calm down.” Moon says chuckling. She turns and starts waving while walking away with a final “Alola”. Once out of sight Moon runs to the plane and gets on, finds her seat, and sits down. Due to the plane being larger than most she has some leg room and puts her camper pack in the overhead. Looking out the window as the plane starts moving she can’t help getting excited. _Are you ready for this? We have never left Alola before._ **_We will be fine, I have a very good feeling this will be good for us._** _Yeah, Let’s do our best._


	3. Alola, Kalos Region

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention in the notes last chapter but Moon has a belt pack like May did in the anime where she holds important and small items like Pokéballs and sunglasses.
> 
> underline italics is Moon  
> bold italics is Sapphire  
> bold underline is machine

Traveling to Lumiose city didn’t take long in Moon’s opinion, by the time they landed it was mid afternoon. Once off the plane Moon pulled out her Rotom phone to check the time. She got her Rotom phone a few years back and all it’s good for is photos, videos, Pokédex, and time. It was a hand me down from Kukui after he visited Galar years before she was born. Seeing she had time before dinner she decided to call home to let everyone know they landed and to remind who they needed to see.

Entering the airport and finding the phones didn’t take long and soon Lillie was on the screen. “Alola Lillie, we made it to Kalos!” Moon greeted the blonde.

“Alola Moon, I’ll get Kukui for you, he’s outside training.” Lillie bowed before leaving the screen. It didn’t take long for Lillie to return with Kukui and Absol.

“Alola Moon, Absol has been missing you,” Kukui greeted with a wave. Absol was pouting in the background.

“I miss you guys as well but I’m here to help for a bit. Speaking of, I completely forgot who we need to see.” Moon admitted while scratching her neck causing Kukui to chuckle.

“No problem, you’re looking for Professor Augestine Sycamore. His lab should be near the airport since both are in south Lumiose but I won’t know specifics. There should be maps around and if not you can always ask for directions,” he reminded Moon with a grin.

“Alright, the sooner we talk to Professor Sycamore the sooner we know what the plan is so I’m heading out. Dad, keep up the work. Lillie, keep being awesome. Absol, remember your special mission. I will see you all when I can and will likely update you guys tonight or tomorrow, bye,” was all that Moon said before turning off the phones and running to the exit.

**_Normally people would wait till everyone says their goodbyes._ ** _ I know that but I’m just so excited, we are finally in a new region and I want to explore. Besides, we will talk to them after we get the plan from the professor. _ __

Stepping outside they notice that there are digital maps along the street. The sun, isn’t as hot as it is in Alola, was just as bright and right in Moon’s eyes. Opening up her belt pack, she pulls out her aviator shades and puts them on to block the light. Going to the map Sapphire takes over since Moon is terrible with directions. 

_**Alright, the Pokémon lab seems to be… a bit east if we head from here to that big tower in the center of town.**_ _Then tell me when to turn when we get there._ **_What do you mean?_** _I’m gonna book it to see how long it will take to get there._

With no warning Moon takes over and runs in the direction of the white tower. Following the streets for a couple blocks while briefly getting a view of the city Sapphire tells Moon to go right which she does instantly without losing any momentum thanks to some of their training. Soon they arrive at a big building with two pillars that have big Pokéballs on them where Sapphire says to stop. Walking in they notice no one is in the front room.

Cupping her hands around her mouth Moon calls out. “Alola, I’m here to see Professor Sycamore on Professor Kukui’s request.” Not long after calling out a woman with blue hair walks down the staircase at the back of the room.

“Hello there, I’m Sophie, one of Professor Sycamore’s assistants. Are you Moon?” she asks with a small smile.

“That’s me! Pleased to meet you.”

“He said you would be coming soon. He’s just in the back checking on the Pokémon. I’ll take you to him.” Sophie turns down the hall on Moon’s right indicating Moon to follow. Moon takes off her shades to put on her hat and follows with a small skip in her step. The lab isn’t extremely big so they soon reach a large glass room with grass and a stream in it where they find some Pokémon having fun and a man with unkempt black hair in a lab coat. 

“Professor Sycamore, Moon has arrived,” Sophie called out to the man. Once he turns to acknowledge them Moon can see he has very pale skin and light facial hair, he is also wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black pants.

“Ah, thanks for bringing her in Sophie we have much to discuss. Let’s sit down and talk.” He starts leading everyone back inside to what looks like a break room with couches and chairs.

Once everyone settles down he introduces himself. “Welcome Moon, to the Sycamore Pokémon lab. As you have heard from my assistant here I’m Augustine Sycamore, if you prefer Professor Sycamore or just Professor then call me what you want. Now, since you volunteered you know what we are going to do together but I want to mention a few things first.” Moon nods to show she’s paying attention. “Firstly, mega evolution isn’t readily available since it’s hard to have all the pieces required. Secondly, finding mega trainers isn’t easy to find as often as we would like to help with our research. I keep asking Diantha since she is known to have a mega Gardivoir but with her busy schedule it’s near impossible to book time for her to help. Thirdly, with you wanting to explore I would say it would be smart for you to travel and when we find someone we connect to start our tests. Are you following along so far?”

“Yeah I got it so far. Do we have an estimation on how long I will be in Kalos?” Moon asked with a slight frown.

“We only need one, maybe two battles for reference data. So I would say longer than a month but I doubt we will take six. It all depends on how many trainers we can find, you might encounter some while exploring and could contact us,” Sycamore replied with a shrug. Their conversation would have continued but the three of them heard a shout from the front room.

“I apologize, I’ll go give this a quick check.” he says while getting up.

“No problem, go help them out.” Moon replies with a shrug.

Sapphire started having a bad feeling as soon as Sycamore was called away but it was confirmed when not even two minutes late he calls Sophie for help. When Sophie comes back and goes to a recovery table at the end of the room carrying an injured Pokémon that looks like a blue frog Moon is immediately on her feet.

“Is there any way I can help?” she asks in alarm.

Sophie responds with a calm voice “No we have amazing recovery tech here at the lab, Froakie is in good hands.”

Knowing this “Froakie” is in good hands put Moon and Sapphire at ease but Sapphire is still curious on how Froakie got in this condition. Soon they hear footsteps coming from the hall so Moon turns to see who’s coming and she’s surprised that there is more than Professor Sycamore. He is being followed by a lemon blonde boy who looks around her age wearing a blue jumpsuit and glasses, another lemon blonde but this one is a female who looks no older than eight wearing a brown shirt and white skirt. In the rear is a boy around her age with black hair wearing a black shirt, dark grey pants, a blue overshirt, and red cap with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Seeing the boy in the back Moon can’t help but feel like she knows him despite the fact she knows she has never seen him before. Shaking herself out of her daze she realizes Sycamore and his guests are looking at her.

“I’m sorry, what did I miss?” she admits while scratching her neck.

“I was just saying that we should go and do introductions.” Professor Sycamore responded. After everyone agreed they all sat down with Moon on a chair next to Sycamore while the three newcomers shared the couch.

Augestine starts introductions off. “Well as everyone here knows I’m Professor Sycamore.”

The black haired boy continues “Hey, My name is Ash Ketchem from Pallet town in the Kanto region and this is my best buddy Pikachu.” said electric mouse raises his paw in greeting from Ash’s lap which Moon can’t help but find adorable.

The blonde girl picks up the line “My name is Bonnie and this is my brother.” indicating to the blonde next to her. “My name is Clemont it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he states with a small bow.

“Alola, my name is Moon.” As soon as her name is mentioned Bonnie gets stars in her eyes and gets off the couch.

“Moon is a keeper! I mean please take care of my brother for me.” Bonnie says while getting on one knee in front of Moon. Everyone looks at the girl confused at the request except Clemont who pales. 

“Sure” Moon agrees with a shrug “I could help take care of your brother.” Moon smiles down at the little girl finding her cute. Clemont blushes a deep red and stammers while Bonnie starts jumping around screaming finally.

After Bonnie calmed down she hugs Moon. “I’m so happy I finally found my brother a wife!” Moon immediately blushes at hearing the word wife.

“W-w-what do you mean wife!?” she asks, mortified.

Bonnie raises her finger “I can’t keep looking after my big brother forever so it is my goal to find him a nice wife and you agreed to do it.” She points out happily.

Moon hears Sapphire losing it in the back of her head. 

After collecting her thoughts she looks to Bonnie. “I will have to decline your offer then, I thought you wanted someone to help him out or something. I’m not ready for marriage and I have someone I already like at home.”

Bonnie’s mood immediately drops while Clemont looks like he can finally breathe.

After a minute for everyone to calm down Ash continues; “Pikachu and I got here today from Pallet Town in Kanto.”

“From Kanto?” Professor Sycamore repeated. 

“Right, I’m traveling on a journey to become a Pokémon master.” 

“Then welcome. Forgive me for not yet thanking you for saving Froakie. It's much appreciated.”

“The truth is, Froakie saved us. So what’s the deal with Froakie’s trainer? What happened that would make them give Froakie up?”

Hearing that new information Moon gave a silent gasp. Moon has heard of trainers giving up their Pokémon but it was never good news.

Professor Sycamore answered Ash’s question. “Froakie’s past is a troublesome one. We are still trying to figure out why he’s doing what he’s doing. One of my numerous responsibilities is to give trainers their very first Pokémon. Froakie is a Pokémon meant for new trainers but this particular Froakie is a bit different. Refusing to listen to his trainer during battle, it has run away on numerous occasions simply because he didn’t like his trainer and multiple trainers have come back to my lab just to return him.”

Everyone looked stunned at the news. “You mean more than one?” Ash asked.

“I wish it was different but we are convinced Froakie acts this way for a reason.” Professor Sycamore responds with a small frown.

“I’ve heard of some trainers' first Pokémon like that but it seemed absurd so I never believed them.” Clemont admitted looking down at his hands.

At that moment Moon heard footsteps and turned around. She saw a Garchomp approach the glass that separated them from Froakie. Everyone got up to approach the scene.

“Garchomp lives here in the lab.” Professor Sycamore explained. “She has a good heart. Garchomp, how are you feeling?” he asks while petting her. “Froakie will be fine, don’t worry. You can thank these three.” he says gesturing to Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Garchomp turns towards them and allows them to pet her. Professor Sycamore lifts Bonnie because she is too short to reach Garchomp’s head.

“Professor” Clemont began with a small smile. “I’ve heard a lot about your research on mega evolution. Is it true?”

“Yes it is.” he responded “There are more Pokémon living here at the lab after all. Come, I’ll show you.” 

He led everyone but Ash down to the glass room Moon saw. As soon as the Pokémon were in Bonnie’s sight she got excited and went to go play with them. Clemont kept an eye on his sister but it was clear to Moon that he was also happy to see so many Pokémon. Since Moon has seen lots of these before she was content to just watch everyone. It wasn’t long till Ash and Pikachu joined everyone.

“Hey Ash, how is Froakie doing?” Clemont asked when he saw him.

“Much better, Froakie is really strong.” Ash replied optimistically “so professor, what kind of evolution are you researching?”

“Well, if I told you Pokémon had an extra evolutionary stage what would you say?” he responds with a smirk.

“Are you saying that Garchomp can still evolve?” Clemont asked

Professor Sycamore shrugs. “Possibly, that's my research. There have been many reports about different Pokémon evolving in a way we researchers call mega evolution.”

“Mega evolution?” Ash repeated.

“A lot of the specifics are still a mystery but we know a strong bond and certain stones are needed to make it work. A Pokémon reverts back to their original for after a while as well so it’s like a temporary power boost.” Professor Sycamore answers with a smile.

“Huh, it turns back?” Ash asked dumbfounded.

“As far as we are aware, yes.”

The conversation came to an abrupt end after hearing a commotion at the entrance of the lab. All five of them run to the source and they see Sophie, Froakie, and Garchomp facing three people in lab coats. There was notable damage in the room and Garchomp looked enraged.

“Professor! Those three did this!” Sophie told them frantically.

“Alright! Who are you?” he asked angry at the trio.

“Prepare for trouble alright, we’re us.” the red haired woman started.

“And make it double, no muss no fuss.” the lavender haired man continued

“To protect the world from devastation”

“To unite all people within our nation”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love”

“To extend our reach to the stars above”

“Jessie!” the redhead woman exclaimed while throwing off her disguise revealing an outfit with a big red R on the chest.

“And James!” the lavender haired man followed by revealing a similar outfit.

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight” 

“Meowth that’s right!” The third person in the lab coat removed theirs to reveal a non Alolan Meowth standing on a Wobbuffett.

Seeing the talking Meowth Moon was left speechless since she has never heard of a talking Pokémon before.

“You’re such annoying bad people!” Bonnie shouted with a pout.

“Team Rocket?” Professor Sycamore asks, confused. Moon couldn’t blame him for being lost, she was as well.

“They’re bad guys who are always trying to steal everybody's Pokémon!” Ash explains.

“Try? We succeed.” Jessie declared.

“And today Garchomp will fill that need.” James added.

“There’s nothing like doing an evil deed.” the Meowth finished. 

“It can’t be. A talking Meowth?” Professor Sycamore exclaims, shocked.

“The wisdom gushes out of my mouth.” Meowth responds gleefully.

Without warning Garchomp fired a Hyper Beam at Team Rocket blasting them out the roof. Garchomp looked like she was in pain and turned around while firing another Hyper Beam. Everyone got down to avoid the blast.

“Hey look at Garchomp’s neck.” Clemont pointed out, causing everyone to notice what appeared to be some kind of energy collar on her neck. It was clear from the sparks that was what was causing Garchomp pain.

“That collar is from those people” Sophie clarified. “Garchomp jumped in to save Froakie.”

Everyone yelled when Garchomp flew through the front widow and into the streets. 

“Garchomp must be in a lot of pain.” Ash said.

“What’s going to happen to Garchomp?” Bonnie asked fearfully while holding onto Clemonts leg.

“Lets go after Garchomp.” Ash exclaims.

“Right behind you.” Moon responds.

“Oh Clemont. I wish we could help Garchomp out.” Bonnie said sadly.

“Then let's go too.” Clemont responded.

With Ash leading the group to the front door they almost get out before Froakie throws some frubbles to get Ash’s attention.

“You wanna come too?” Ash asked Froakie.

“Froak” Froakie responds strongly.

“Then let's go.”

Heading outside the group notices that Garchomp has caused some destruction and was heading to Prism Tower. Running there doesn’t take long and soon they reach Prism Tower. Garchomp keeps firing Hyper Beams in random directions but is at least staying in one spot. _Do you think we could climb the walls to reach Garchomp or find another way?_ **While you are a good climber I think it would take too long to reach her in a decent time.**

Moon and Sapphire’s conversation was put on hold hearing Ash talk. “I need to get up there.” he states with conviction.

Clemont gapes at Ash like he is crazy. “Are you crazy? That's extremely dangerous.”

“Garchomp’s the one in danger and I’m going to help.” Ash replied with confidence.

Clemont put his chin in his hand while thinking. “Well I might have just the way, follow me.” he starts running to the side of the building with the others following.

Soon they arrive at a door and some kind of panel. “There’s an emergency stairwell behind that door.” Clemont said while crouching by the panel. “Good thing I brought my backpack. The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on.” pressing a button on one of the straps a three fingered hand attached by a cord extended from the back of the backpack. “Aipom arm go!” The Aipom arm put its three fingers in the three holes in the panel and started rotating till there was a click and the door opened. “Now we can get in.”

“Science is so amazing!” Ash exclaimed.

“You got that right.” Bonnie agreed proudly. “It’s my brother’s invention.”

With the praise Clemont turned bashful and scratched the back of his head. “I must admit I’m rather good at these kind of things.”

“Impressive” Moon stated with a raised brow.

Ash pushed open the door so they could enter and walked in. “Thanks Clemont,” he called back.

“Sure thing” the blonde responded. Moon was going to follow with the blonde siblings but noticed that one of Garchomp’s hyper beams were coming right at them so she grabbed them and jumped back so no one would get hurt. The impact of the beam caused rubble to block the door so now they couldn’t enter.

“Moon! Clemont! Bonnie! Are you three ok?” Ash asked from inside.

“Don’t worry about us and just go.” Moon shouted back.

“Right, let’s go Pikachu” Ash responded. Moon could hear footsteps indicating Ash’s departure.

“Are you two good?” Moon asked her friends. 

“Yeah, we’re fine thanks to you.” Clemont responded.

Moon crossed her arms and stared at the wall. “No problem” _Any clues now since the door isn’t an option._ **_The walls still don’t look like they would be good to climb so I would suggest we remove some rubble to squeeze in._** _Alright Raichu should be able to deal with the larger ones._ “Raichu, I need your help.” throwing the Pokéball in the air the large electric mouse appeared next to Moon while both dived to the pile of rocks to start removing some.

“We’ll help to.” Bonnie says while moving towards the pile with Clemont. While moving rocks Bonnie looks over to Raichu lifting larger pieces with psychic. “Hey Moon, what Pokémon is that?”

“That is one of my partners, Raichu, my best friend.” Moon responded while staying focused on the task.

“It looks different than other Raichu I’ve ever seen before.” Clemont stated while struggling with a larger rock.

“Regional variance. This is an Alolan Raichu, common to see in Alola where we are from” blue eyes responded curtly with a side glance at the struggling siblings. With an eye change to brown Moon continued. “This should be big enough for us to get in, let’s go.” Moon jumped into the opening they made with Raichu following close behind.

“Right, come on Bonnie.” Clemont called to his sister.

“Coming”

Following the hallway and climbing a large staircase later the four reach the top of the base of the tower with Clemont out of breath and Bonnie not far behind. Moon and Raichu are looking to see Garchomp or Ash. **_They are higher up, at the top of the tower._** _How can you be sure?_ **_I can faintly see them up there, I think they broke the collar._**

Pointing this out to her friends she sees their relief when they look up and see their expressions turn to horror. Confused by that reaction Moon turns around and sees Pikachu falling off of Prism Tower and joins their looks seeing Ash jump off to catch his friend. Thinking quickly, Moon turns to Raichu. “Raichu, when they get in range, use Psychic to catch them!” receiving a nod from her partner she turns to call when Raichu needs to use it. Just before they get into range a flash of light catches Moon’s attention and sees what looks like a Pokémon flying in a trail of fire heading towards Ash and Pikachu. Seeing this mysterious Pokémon grab them and bring them to the ground safely the four sigh in relief. With a glance up Sapphire remembers Garchomp and Froakie should still be up top. “Hey Raichu can you go up there and help Garchomp and Froakie down?” receiving a nod from Raichu Moon turns to Clemont. “Can you two head down and let Ash and the Professor know that we got them and will bring them down, you two look exhausted.”

“Yeah we can do that. You sure you got it though?” Clemont asked worriedly.

“Raichu is going to bring them here with Psychic and I can easily help Garchomp back to the lab on my own, so yeah I'm good.” Moon responded with a nod and a small smile.

It didn’t take long for the three Pokémon to come hovering down, all glad and tired from the day's events. Recalling Raichu in her Pokéball to rest, Moon puts Garchomp’s arm over her shoulder and helps the two Pokémon down the stairs. After regrouping with the others at the entrance to Prism tower they head back to the lab with Garchomp back in her Pokéball for rest. Arriving at the lab Professor Sycamore arranges beds for everyone to sleep in and everyone basically passes out as soon as hitting the pillow.

The next morning everyone stands at the front door of the lab. “I would like to thank you all again for your help yesterday.” Sycamore tells everyone before looking directly at Ash. “I take it you don’t have a Kalos Pokédex yet?”

Ash shook his head “not yet.”

Sycamore pulled the most modern version of the Pokédex out of his coat pocket and hands it to Ash. “take this with you then and make good use of it.”

Ash accepts it. “Thanks a lot professor.” Ash puts it in his coat pocket.

“You got room for one more in your group?” Moon asks with a grin.

Ash turns to her confused “always, why?”

With a glance to Sycamore Moon looks back to Ash. “I’m allowed to journey and hanging around you guys sounds like fun while I wait for Auguestine to get volunteers. So you up for allowing me to travel with you?”

Ash responds with a bright grin. “Absolutely.” 

“Well make sure to let your dad know your plans and keep me updated on your travels.” Augustine tells Moon.

“Of course.”

“Are we all ready to go?” Ash asks Clemont, Bonnie, and Moon. receiving nods from all three he turns to the fence only to get a face full of Froakie frubbles. The little guy was at the gate with his Pokéball in front of him.

“Froa!” Froakie says before he used his nose to roll the ball to Ash.

“Well what do you know Ash, Froakie wants to go with you.” Augustine points out with slight surprise.

“I can’t believe it. Froakie chose you.” Clemont pointed out.

“It really likes Ash, that’s so sweet.” Bonnie replied with a grin.

Ash picked up the Pokéball. “You guys think so, huh? So Froakie, do you want to come with us?”

“Froakie!” the blue Pokémon responds while hopping to press the Pokéball to confirm his answer.

Ash turns to Pikachu on his shoulder, “Pikachu, Froakie is our first friend in Kalos.” standing up holding up the Pokéball to show it to the world. “Yes, I caught a Froakie!” Pikachu jumped up to celebrate with a “Pika!”. While Bonnie and Clemont congratulated Ash on his first catch here Sapphire couldn’t help but feel like those two were made for each other and was looking forward to see them grow. 

After leaving the lab it didn’t long to reach the southern Pokémon center, upon entering they immediately went to the front desk where Nurse Joy was stationed.

Nurse Joy greeted them when they approached. “Good morning.” Everyone responded in the same manner. “At this Pokémon center helping Pokémon in need is our number one priority. We’re here for trainers and Pokémon alike.”

“I was hoping you could help me register for the Kalos League,” Ash said with Pikachu on his shoulder.

“I sure can. If you please.” She motioned to the computerized panel on the front counter. “Touch this panel with your Pokédex.”

“Okay” Ash grabbed his new Pokédex and placed it on the panel which instantly began to beep.

“ **Ash from Pallet Town is now registered to enter the Kalos League. Number of badges currently in possession; zero. We wish you the best of luck.** ”

“You’re all set now Ash.” Clemont said when Ash removed his Pokédex.

“Awesome. And I’m gonna win.” Ash tipped his cap. “My next step in becoming a Pokémon Master.”

“Every registered trainer is eligible to receive a Kalos region badge case here.” Nurse Joy motioned to her Wigglytuff assistant to come closer who handed Ash his badge case. “Here in the Kalos region my able Pokémon assistant is Wigglytuff.” Ash thanked Wigglytuff. “You’re all registered. Good luck, Train hard, and always do your best.”

“Thanks. You can count on it.” Ash turned to face the others. “I have to make a phone call to Kanto, but I’ll meet you all outside when I’m done.”

“I need to call my dad about the change in plans so I’ll be out in a bit.” Moon says to the blonde siblings. 

With Clemont and Bonnie outside, Ash and Moon went to the phones giving themselves some distance so they could talk to their parents in private. When Moon’s call connects she sees the face of a parent but not the one she expected. 

“Alola mom, what are you doing home? I thought you were staying on Akala for the rest of the month.” Moon asks, surprised.

“Alola Moon. It seems your father forgot to let me know you were leaving and I had to hear it from Lillie on our weekly call.” Burnet replies with a disappointed look. Moon face palms immediately.

“I’m so sorry for forgetting to mention it. The idea was brought up by Sapphire at dinner and it was a whirlwind of activity to get everything set up. It completely slipped my mind.” Moon says with slight panic, not wanting to disappoint her mom.

“Sigh, I know it was no one's fault honey. I’m just grumpy I didn’t get to see you off and work being slow, hence why I’m home and not at the lab. But enough about me, how’s Kalos? Did you need me to grab your father? Any new Pokémon?” Burnet asks with a glint to her eyes.

“I landed yesterday afternoon so not much to accomplish but I called to let you guys know I’m going on a journey with some friends and won’t be able to call every night.” Moon responds with a shrug.

“Where did this come from? I thought you were helping the professor?” Burnet asked dumbfounded.

“Well long story short, finding trainers for me to battle will be tricky and that I should explore and wait till they find some mega trainers. I made some friends and one wants to take on the Kalos league, so I was curious on what that entails and I would get to sightsee. Didn’t dad do this league thing?” 

“Your father challenged the Kanto league. Same concept but in a different region. Most regions have what could be called a tournament held yearly where once a trainer collects eight gym badges from eight of the region's gym leaders they can enter. The winner of the tournament gets an impressive trophy and the right to take on the “champion cup” where they battle the regions “elite four” to get a chance at battling the strongest trainer in the region, the champion. Anyways moving off topic, how does this journey change the plans?”

“Well I’m going to travel and when Sycamore gets a trainer he will contact me and then we organize from there. The region isn’t large and he’s stationed in the center of it so I could find a fast way back. Besides Ash, one of my new friends, gives me this feeling like I need to stick near him like we have some weird connection.” Moon points out.

“Aw, my little girl’s all grown up.” Burnet says teasingly causing Moon to blush.

“MOM! You know that’s not how that is!”

Burnet rolls her eyes with a fond look on her face. “I know honey, besides we all know you only have eyes for Lillie.”

Moon gapes before her eyes change to blue and her face goes smug. “I told her many times it was obvious but she kept assuming that I was joking. We left Absol behind to protect Lillie and Nebby but Nebby gets into lots of trouble and Absol could use the help. Can you just keep Nebby away from trouble so Absol can focus on if there is actual trouble like Team Skull?”

Burnet rolls her eyes at sapphire’s bluntness. “I’ll do my best but I’m only around for a few weeks. Keep us updated on what's happening when you guys get the chance and I’ll let Lillie and Kukui know of the change in plans.” 

With an eye change to brown Moon responds “Ok mom, looks like we should be heading out anyways so talk to you later.”

“Bye honey.” Burnet responds with a wave before the call disconnects. 

Turning her head Moon notices Ash is still on the phone so she decides to wait outside with Clemont and Bonnie. Upon leaving the center the oldest blonde notices her arrival.

“Where’s Ash?” Clemont asks.

“He’s still on the phone but I got my call done so I decided to wait with you guys before we head out.” Moon responds with a bright smile.

“Yeah about that…” Clemont started before getting cut off by Ash leaving the Pokémon center with Pikachu and Froakie on his shoulders.

“Guys, thanks for waiting.” 

“Hey Ash didn’t you say you were planning to challenge the Santalune gym first?” Clemont asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the gym leader should be back by now.” Ash responds with a determined grin.

Clemont shows them his map. “I think the best way to go would be by travelling route four all the way there.”

Ash’s face lit up. “Then route four it is. Aren’t you psyched Pikachu?” Pikachu cheered in agreement. “Froakie, you’re going to be great.”

“So why don’t we hit the road?” Clemont asked

“Let’s go.” Bonnie cheered then started walking away.

Both Ash and Moon were stunned by their sudden want to keep traveling with them and Clemont was first to notice. “The sooner we head out the sooner we get there.”

“You guys don’t need to keep showing us around anymore” Ash pointed out.

“Silly Ash, we are all really really good friends now, right? So we want to come with you guys.” Bonnie responded with a grin at the black haired trainers.

“No joke?” Moon asked, excited to have all her friends travel together.

“We’re serious. Remember what you did back at Prism Tower? You showed me what it’s like to have real courage. I know I can get stronger. All of us can get stronger traveling with you Ash.” Clemont pointed out.

“You’re right, Clemont.” Bonnie agreed.

“So that's okay?” Clemont grinned bashfully.

At the suggestion Moon could see Ash grin as well. “Of course it’s okay. Traveling with friends is way more fun and the more the merrier.” everyone laughed at that. “Alright, it’s a deal.” Ash extended his hand out to Clemont to shake.

“Yeah. We sure will.” Clemont placed his hand in Ash’s.

“Hey, no fair, I can’t reach!” Bonnie complained. In one smooth motion Ash and Clemont moved to their knees and made their hands make a small pile so Bonnie, Pikachu, and Froakie could join in. Moon put her hand on to join the pile while Sapphire watched amused at the group actions. “Let’s go meet lots of Pokémon.”

“Great friends together. Kalos here we come!” Ash said and they all raised their hands together simultaneously with a “yeah!”

Moon and Sapphire both took a look at everyone's smiling faces and knew this was the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated if there are things I missed or if you have questions.


End file.
